The present invention relates to a multi-window display system and a method of displaying information in the form of separate or overlapping windows on a display screen, wherein each information window can be made, deleted or moved conveniently on the screen.
The conventional method of erasing or replacing some of overlapping information windows on a display screen is to delete all information windows and then put back the information windows after modification has been made. This method, however, takes too long a time for displaying information windows. Such a method is described, for example, in "BRUWIN: An adaptable design strategy for window manager/virtual terminal systems" by N. Meyrowitz et al., Proc. 8th Symp. Operating Systems Principles ACM. N.Y. 1981.